


Wait, What?

by Mari_Vargas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Threesome - M/M/M, all canonical pairings were broken up, briefly implied mpreg at the end, can be ignored though, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Vargas/pseuds/Mari_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant War is over, but the struggles are not. Suddenly the couples are all rearranged and much happier-except for three demigods. Frank is overwhelmed and leaves and Jason and Leo move away together to try and move on from their lost loves. But are they truly lost? Mainly a Freo fic but also some Little Big Three. My first story. Started before BoO so somewhat AU of that. Cross-posted from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where did it all begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 1: _Where did it all begin?_**

Leo’s POV

“Leo! Get your butt down here and help clean up the kitchen!” Jason shouted from the floor below.

“Ya, ya. I’m on my way,” I respond back dropping my knot of wires, screws, and random pieces of metal. As we were cleaning I thought back on how this all happened, how Jason and I ended up living together far, far away from any of the rest of our friends and family.

~flashback~

Jason and Piper were broken up by the time we defeated Gaea; they just didn’t work and their whole relationship had been based on false memories. Jason and Nico were spending a lot of time together which was kinda weird but cool that someone was finally able to break through the Ghost King’s barriers and befriend him. Then one day, a few days after the war, Nico came up to all of us and—after looking back at Jason several times—he took a deep breath and told us all that he was gay. I was the first on my feet patting him on the back and congratulating him on coming out with my typical bright-as-the-flames-I-make grin. A week later the Golden Couple broke up—turns out they both realized they were about as straight as one of the wires in my contraption I had just set aside in the room above. Percy chased after Nico and while Annabeth watched them amused Reyna just waltzed up and kissed her straight out saying how she felt for the daughter of Athena. It wasn’t long until the other child of death started coming to the realization that both her relationships, with Frank as well as with my great grandfather, were a little too friend-sy feeling to really be an ‘I love you’ type relationship. She and Beauty Queen ended up getting together—I think that had something to do with the daughter of love feeling sorry for Hazel for not knowing what love was and decided to show her, guess it worked so well that they just ended up together. I guess all of this was just too much for Frank because he just left a week and a half after Hazel dumped him. Not just moved either, but all the way up in Canada.

~end flashback~

“LEO!”

“What!” I shout in surprise as I snap back to reality. Jason is just looking at me.

“You spaced out again…” Jason finally said, mostly teasing and slightly almost worried but not really.

“Oh like I don’t catch you doing the same all the time,” I decide to tease him back with a smirk.

He blushes. “Yeah, w-well- that’s why we moved away together right? That way when we space out we at least don’t have to explain ourselves…”

“See? And besides I was just thinking about that: how this all ended up happening,” I say.

“You know, that is a good question—what was the trigger for all of this happening? Was it because I pushed Nico to come out?”

“Nah, I’m thinking it was when you and Pipes broke up. You totally had feelings for him back then, but thought it was just because you felt like you had a duty to the little death kid,” I said with a huge, teasing grin.

“Shut up and set the table for three,” Jason said with his face aflame—well not really but you know what I mean.

“Wait three?? Who’s the third?” I ask.

“You really weren’t listening to me that WHOLE time, were you?”

“Um…sorry?”

“Ugh whatever. I was just telling you that the huntresses are in the area and so my sister came over. She’s in the living room watching the TV right now,” Jason says, rolling his eyes.

My ears catch fire suddenly. “You mean she’s been out there the whole time we’ve been talking in here?!?” I hiss out.

“Yep, and by the sounds of it my little brother has a crush on Death Breath,” a new voice said from behind me. My hair catches on fire and I turn around seeing Thalia with a shit-eating grin on her face. “And YOU have a crush on one of them too.” I just stand there spluttering until Jason suddenly dumps a cup of water over my head. By this point Thalia is full on laughing on the floor.

“Do you want to eat or not?” Jason says, exasperatedly.

So now we’re eating.(( And having sex on the kitchen table. Now it’s not just normally sex, oh no. We’re doing all this freaky ass shit with zip ties and nipple champs) sorry my best friend put this there and dared me to leave it and she’s not in this fandom so she doesn’t understand) After a while of eating in silence, all of a sudden Thalia pipes up. “So, wait, let me get this straight: you two AREN’T together?”

Me and Jason gave her a bewildered look, then gave each other disgusted looks.

“Okay, so I’ll take that as a no…” she continued.

“OF COURSE NOT!”-“No way!” Jason and I protested at the same time.

“Everyone thinks you are. They think that’s why you two moved in together, and that’s also why they haven’t come looking for you,” Thalia informed us.

“Wait what?” Jason asks.

“What do you mean ‘that’s why they haven’t come looking for us’?” I ask, no desperation seeping into my voice, no-sir-ee.

“Well they figure you two don’t want to be ‘disturbed’ if you know what I mean,” Thalia replies.

 

I scrunch up my nose. “Dude. No. Just no. Not with Jace. That’s just wrong—he’s like my brother.”

“Ya same here with Leo,” Jason continued from where I left off.

“Okay, well if dating your metaphoric-brother is wrong, what about your actual-cousin(s)?” Thalia turned back on us.

Both of us blushed brilliantly and Thalia smirked victoriously. “L-look, th-that’s TOTALLY different—“ Jason started only to be cut off.

“How so? You and Leo are hardly even related—“

This time I was the one to cut her off. “Not true: his dad is my dad’s dad.”

“WOULD YOU TWO LET ME FINISH! As I was saying—it’s not about being related; it’s about…you know, feelings and…stuff…” Jason said, finishing off kind of lamely.

“So… You two aren’t together, and you’re avoiding the people closest to you because…you two each like someone from that crew,” Thalia summed up. As we started making incomprehensible protests and excuses, she cut us off again. “You two are stupid. At least have them over some time; their worried about you guys, all of you from the seven that have just disappeared. Frank they can’t get to, but you guys they can.” Thankfully she missed my pained look when she mentioned Frank’s name.

“…Alright, it would be good to catch up with them any ways…” Jason consented.

“GREAT! Now to make sure you two actually invite them over here and give them your address I will be there when you Iris Message them,” Thalia stated with a diabolical smile on her face.


	2. Wrong Again, Beauty Queen

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 2:** **_Wrong Again, Beauty Queen_ **

Jason's POV

Now it's three days later, and an hour before when we had decided to meet up. Leo is _once again_ up in his workroom messing around with somethi- **BOOM!**

"LEO! Get your ass down here and help, instead of causing the house to fall apart before the gang even gets here!"

Just as Leo skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, covered in oil and still slightly smoking, there's a knock at the door. We run to get it, shoving each other to get to it first. Which is how we ended up falling through the door way still wrestling as we finally got the door open.

"Whoa, is this a bad time?" Piper laughed jokingly. Her arm was around Hazel's waist, which was actually pretty cute and thankfully proved that I didn't have any romantic feelings for her still since it didn't make me feel jealous. Behind them were Annabeth and Reyna, who were both smirking at us with their arms crossed over their chests. Even Rachel and Octavian (who were bickering in the background) and Tyson and Ella were here, but I couldn't see Percy and Nico anywhere.

"Nope, you guys are right on time, and Leo here just decided to make things explode _again_ even though he knew you guys were coming over," I said with a slight glare at the Latino beneath me.

"I state again: is this a bad time," Piper says, full on laughing now. Leo joins in in her embarrassment of me, laughing too.

"Not like that!" I say blushing as I get up. Only to get knocked down again by a puppy.

"JASON!" the puppy shouts. Wait… not a puppy: it's Percy. Behind him I hear a deep chuckle that sends shivers down my spine, but not in a bad way.

"Calm down Perce, let the boy get up," said dark voice says. I look up and confirm that it is indeed Nico.

"Wow, you've really grown up," I say as I get up (finally) and set the Sea-child down.

"Are you just going to stand there blocking the entrance, or are you going to let us in?" Octavian snapped, apparently no longer arguing with Rachel—and looks to have lost said argument as she is smirking victoriously.

"Right!" Leo says jumping up and gesturing for them to enter.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess. As I said Leo decided to mess with his machines up in his work room rather than help get this place ready," I say as they walk into our pristine home.

"Oh please, this place is _sparkling_ compared to the rest of our homes," Annabeth says.

"Besides, you don't need to pick up for us! We're friends, heck closer than friends even!" Percy says grinning.

"The only question I have though is why you guys decided to move away?" Nico said with a raised eyebrow as we walked into the living room and I sent Leo to get snacks.

I turned red as I scrambled for a response. It's not that I wasn't expecting the question, I just couldn't ever come up with a good enough response to it.

"Ya, it's not like we would have picked on you two or made fun of you, after all you're not the only gay ones in the group," Hazel said. It was then that Leo came back in with the snacks and after putting them down on the coffee table, he put his hands on his hips in a sassy way.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight: Jason and I are NOT dating. We moved out TO FIND people to date, since y'all were all already paired up, and he and I weren't interested in each other in that way. We did NOT move away because we were afraid of how you guys would react to us being gay," Leo said.

"So you are gay! I knew it! Reyna you owe me ten bucks," Piper cheered, holding her hand out to Reyna which was quickly filled with a ten dollar bill.

"You made a bet on whether we were gay or not?" I start.

"And YOU bet that we weren't?" Leo finished, looking at Reyna like she was crazy.

"Ya, I mean come on. None of our relationships with girls ever worked out, and it was mostly just because we were trying to make ourselves believe there was something there that there just wasn't," I continue.

"Told you!" Annabeth and Piper chorus.

"Okay, really is this all you guys have been doing the last year and a half we've been gone? Discussing mine and Leo's love lives?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Well not all we've been doing, but ya…" Percy says with a shrug.

"That reminds me, have you guys heard from Frank? He hasn't spoken to any of us since he left, probably doesn't want to because of everything… But maybe he's talked to you guys? Since you left us too?" Hazel asks sounding hopeful.

Leo can't hide his look of sorrow this time, like he had with my sister, and the others see it.

"You liked him huh?" Piper says softly and awe-filled. "No… not liked—loved."

"Still wrong Beauty Queen," Leo says with a heartbreaking smile, "I'm still in love with him…"


	3. Could it be?

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 3: Could it be...?**

Percy's POV

"Ok…so he's gay at least…" I said to my ghost prince as we closed the door on the guest room we were sharing. We were all staying for a while to catch up with each other. And I suppose now help Leo too. Me and Nico were sharing a room across from Annabeth and Reyna. Piper and Hazel were on the next floor next to Tyson and Ella's room was across from his. Rachel and Octavian were on the top floor and across from each other.

"Yes. Now the question is who is he interested in?" Nico said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Leo left because he was—is in love with Frank. What if Jason moved with him for a similar reason?" the Ghost King asked.

"Oh my gods! Do you think he might be into someone at camp that's straight?"

"Or equally unattainable," he said with a pondering look.

"…Do we even have a chance?" I ask quietly, afraid of the answer.

"…We always have a chance…but who knows how good that chance is…?"he responds eventually.

~break~

The next day at breakfast, it was almost comical the tension between the two future seers. Although, while Jason was trying to contain his laughter, Leo was looking almost sick.

"Hey, flame-thrower, are you ok?" Piper asked him.

"Those two have been going at it since last night. They were arguing about everything, from who gets the bathroom first, to how to brush your teeth, to how many stuffed animals were acceptable to sleep with," Leo said with a groan, heading hitting the table.

"I still think you should be able to sleep with as many as you want!" Octavian shouts with renewed vigor.

"Yeah, sure, but your obsession with them is just plain creepy!" RED shouts back.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay RED, Octavian, calm down for a bit. Leo doesn't need the extra stress here!" I say, halting the arguing immediately.

"Right, we need to help Leo get his man," Piper pipes up.

"And Jason his," Annabeth says walking into the dining area finally.

"W-what? I-I don't think that's necessary really! I mean I'm fine and it's not like they like me like that anyways!" Jason rambles, blush intensifying with each word he says. Leo elbows him sharply under the table, but it was too late, we had all already heard him.

"Wait, 'they'?" Hazel asks with a smirk.

"Alright, no getting out of this one, fess up Jason," Reyna says mirroring her smirk.

"I-I.." Jason starts before **BOOM!**

"Aw, hellhounds…" Leo says running up to his workroom.

"Everyone outside!" Jason shouts, thankful for the distraction. After he made sure we were all safely outside he ran up to help Leo.

"…do think 'they' might be us? I mean he did say that 'they' didn't like him like that. Maybe he would think that because 'they' were already together? Like we are," I lean over and whisper to Nico. He seems to ponder over this for a while, but doesn't respond.

~break~

After a while, when smoke stopped billowing out one of the top windows, they came outside to where everyone was—in the back by the gazebo and lake.

"Hey sorry guys, I miss wired something earlier and accidentally confused it with the wire of a different machine," Leo apologizes as they come back out, now covered in soot and grease. Jason's hair was sticking straight up, which was kind of adorable.

"Hey any plans for today?" Rachel asks, looking kind of excited.

"We were thinking about maybe showing you guys the town or something," Jason says.

"Oooooh yes!" I shout jumping up probably looking like an excited puppy.

Everyone else agreed that that sounded like a great idea, so we left soon after. Although Jason and Leo left to get clean and changed first.


	4. Shopping

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

Annabeth's POV:

While we were out exploring the town, we came upon the local mall. Piper and Rachel decided they wanted to use the boys as dress-up dolls and eventually even got me, Hazel and Reyna in on the idea. Together we conspired against the boys—sans Tyson as Ella had convinced him to take her to the bookstore we had passed near the entrance—and eventually got them all into dressing room stalls at this one store that was entirely comprised of trendy trade-in or donated clothing—like a trendy Goodwill. I only made out the initials "B" and "E" in the name through my dyslexia, but it didn't really matter anyways.

So the girls were grabbing clothes and tossing them to the boys before promptly sending them back into their changing stall. We were the only ones in the store and there weren't even that many people at the mall to begin with, so the staff was ok with us hogging the dressing rooms. Nico was currently wandering the store looking for something to try on with Reyna's help. Me and Rachel had just sent Leo into his dressing room a few seconds ago, when Piper walked up.

"Geez what's taking Jason so long, I want to see him in what me and Hazel had found," she said with a glint in both her and Hazel's eyes and small, mirthful smiles fighting to cross their faces. I shrugged, not knowing either.

"Percy's taking a while with his latest, too," I noted.

"How about we go check on them, hm?" Rachel suggested.

Piper and Hazel reached Jason's stall first and pulled open the current. Only to have confusion flit across their features.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked as she and Nico came back.

Before the other two girls could say anything, I responded instead. "This…" I said with slight horror and dread.

I had just pulled aside the curtain, but to my surprise I did not see Percy. Or rather, he was not the only one I saw.

Jason was there too, over Percy, with Percy tugging him closer. But the most horrifying part, was that their lips were locked together.


	5. The Best Remedy For Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to leave you guys for 2 1/2 months. This has been finished since I first started posting it here on AO3, I've just been mega busy with university (I hate papers--there's a reason I'm a Chem Major) and family over break. And yes I do mean too busy to copy and paste as stupid as that is. Anyways I love here from people and you guys make me light up every time I get a kudos and I practically start squealing when someone speaks to me.

**Wait, What?  
**

**Chapter 5: The Best Remedy For Confusion is Cocoa and Conversation**

Nico's POV:

Things had gone dead silent. The two boys in the stall were frozen, though to be fair Jason seemed to have been in that state for longer than they had been discovered. Jason was staring at me with fear-it wasn't a look I wanted to remain on his face, but what should I do? I knew what everyone else was looking for, what they were expecting. They saw Jason over my boyfriend, trapping him and taking advantage of him. Or they also saw my boyfriend cheating on me. Neither of which was true because 1) me and Percy were both interested in him and 2) I could see how precariously off balance Jason was and that it was in fact Percy trapping him, not the other way around. Besides, Jason was too "virtuous" to go after a taken man, even more so when said man is taken by his best friend.

Everyone was still waiting, like time had frozen. Then, Jason opened his mouth, probably with an explanation or apology or something. He didn't get the chance as a brick suddenly hit him in the head. He crumpled and his momentum continued causing him to slide off of Percy onto the floor. It seemed Leo chose that moment to come out of his stall.

"How's this one? It's not too bad in my opinion, but of course you gals probably think differently huh?" Leo said, stepping out of his stall still looking down at his clothes. He looked and saw everyone tensed and asked, "Wait, what's going on? What did I miss?"

At this everyone seemed to unfreeze and turned towards Leo. Taking my chance I slipped into the changing stall and grabbed the unconscious Jason, throwing him over my shoulder, and wrapped my other arm around Percy before shadow traveling away.

~break~

I watched Jason for a long while afore he began to slowly move, though still not quite awake yet. After we had landed in mine and Percy's guest room, Percy had gone down to the kitchen to prepare some cocoa. I had set Jason down on the bed because there was no way in Hades that I'd be able to just keep carrying that heavy mass of muscles and I was not about to let him sleep on the floor even temporarily. After that I checked his head for any signs of swelling, bruising, or open cuts, though thankfully there were none.

Percy came back just when Jason was starting to stir. He took a deep breath through his nose and I watched as his face relaxed and he let out a small moan before slowly cracking one eye open. I quickly check for dilation and seeing none I let out a relieved sigh that he didn't seem to have any of the signs I had witnessed Will checking for in a lot of his patients, during my time demanded of me to spend in the infirmary, that might indicate a concussion.

When Jason saw us he sat up quickly in bed with wide eyes staring at us and the hint of a blush. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Percy shoved a mug of cocoa into his hands with an order to drink.

Silence rang around the room, and I started to feel the tension building. Then without warning Jason and Percy started speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry!-" they both said before looks of bewilderment crossed each of their faces.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that kissed you!" Percy said.

"Well- because- uh, well yo-you're dating Nico a-and w-we uh, we uh kissed.. a-and-" Jason stuttered out. Finally I decided to jump in.

"Did you like it?" I asked calm and with an unreadable expression, though internally I was smirking gleefully, especially as the expressions crossing his face progressed.

"We-well u-uh-h uh..." Jason stuttered as his face seemed to be warring between doing an impression of a tomato or that of a ghost. Finally I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own.

"And what about that?" I asked, finally letting my smirk slip through the mask to sit firmly upon my face, especially as the tomato finally seemed to win the battle.

Several long moments passed before Jason finally managed to stutter out part of a question. "Wh-wha-at-... ?"

"While was not quite how I imagined you to find out about our feelings for you, I suppose now is as good a time as any," I start.

"Jason we've been interested in you for a while. Don't get us wrong we love each other greatly, but we haven't ever really felt complete. We figured out what we were missing together actually… with the help of some of our more observant friends," Percy continues where I left off.

"Namely Reyna as she seems to know the three of us the best apparently," I add before we are both cut short.

"Wait hold on, you two LIKE me? Like THAT?" Jason splutters. "So I moved away trying to just forget about my feelings for the both of you-so that YOU TWO could finally be happy since you were together-and now you tell me that you BOTH wanted me just as much as I wanted you?" he exclaims indignantly all the while still blushing brilliantly.

Percy and I blink at him then turn and look at each other then back him and say simultaneously "Yes."

Suddenly we find ourselves with our laps full of the not quite so Roman ex-praetor, as he wraps his arms behind both our necks and pulling us both close as he first kisses me on the lips and then Percy straight after.

After that we all settled onto the bed, our limbs all tangled up together, cuddling with me and Jason on either side of our exceptionally cuddly puppy, Percy, and all of us were holding hands with each other resulting in a rather confusing mass of limbs.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but eventually I heard the others arrive back at the house so I nudged my two boyfriends to get up and we all went down stairs together, though this time without holding hands as that would no doubt result in us tumbling down instead of walking. At the bottom everyone was looking at us with a mixture of emotions. My sister and her girlfriend along with Reyna seemed to be giving us knowing looks, Leo was looking at us especially Jason with a hopeful look, Annabeth wore an expression that almost showed how the gears were turnin in her head, while Octavian and Rachel and Tyson and Ella were each in their own seperate worlds together.

Leo was the first to speak. "So please tell me this means my bro gets his fairy tale come true?"

Jason blushed brilliantly again and grunted at the fire bender. "Leo! And...ya...yes we are together," trails off with a smile at the end.

Annabeth nods and smiles, showing et encouragement. Leo grins brilliantly but after a bit it started turning sad. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice, and Piper is the first to pipe up.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you your fairy tale prince next!" she exclaims.

"Why don't we try IMing him? I don't know why, but I have a feeling he'll pick up if it's you calling, Leo," Percy says. Annabeth nods in agreement to her best friend's statement.

"Let's get the dragon rider his dragon!" Hazel exclaims in excitement.


	6. When Fairies Come Out To Play

**Wait, What?  
**

**Chapter 6: When the fairies come out to play  
**

Frank's POV:

It's been a year and a half since my life flipped around. A year and a half since the defeat of Gaea. A year and a half since I realized I couldn't stay there anymore. Not when there was not a chance that the one I love would ever love me back. Not since Hazel left me. It's been a year-

Suddenly there's a rainbow pulsing in front of me, asking to open a connection. In preparation of leaving, I paid a visit to Fleecy and persuaded her to cut off all connection through IMs. She said she couldn't completely disconnect me-that I needed to allow at least one person to be able to reach me, but that she'd make it so I didn't have to answer even them if I didn't want to.

I've avoided talking to anyone from back then for so long I'm almost tempted to do just that. Except it's so bizarre to receive an IM from _him_. That _he_ is finally calling me, doing exactly what I'd left it open to _him_ and _him_ alone to do.

So I open the connection.

And there he is. It's Leo. The one who so completely changed my life without even meaning to. My life's not bad, don't get me wrong, but...it'd be so much better if I could share it with him. But I can't and I know that all the more since Fleecy told me he and Jason had moved out together (she's a terrible gossip honestly and calls from time to time. I don't mind because at least it keeps me up to date on the demigodly/godly ongoings).

For a while we just stare at each other. Somewhere in the back of my mind I see the rest of the Seven, plus some, standing behind him, but that doesn't register. Because he's here in front of me, calling me, just looking at me the same as I'm just looking at him.

"H-hi…" Leo finally croaks out. I'm still struggling to reconnect with the present so my mouth won't respond. "Listen I know I'm probably someone you never wanted to hear from again-ah, Hephaestus, any of us-but I just- I really- I-I… Frank, I-"

There's a crash behind me as a lamp tips over. My head snaps around to assess the damage, and it's apparently just enough for Leo to see her because suddenly he's dead silent. "Xiao jiahuo!(1)" I exclaim in part alarm and part exasperation. I jog over and scoop up the very little one year old baby girl, and cradle her in my arms while I walk back to the IM, where Leo is no longer silent but also not releasing any words.

"I-I...I- should really j-just uhm...go uh ya uh sorry for inter-uh-rupting you and I-I..I'm glad you found a-a normal l-life," Leo stutters and swipes his hand through the mist before I had a chance to say anything.

"Leo wait!" I shout uselessly as I lunge for the already disappeared rainbow.

~break~

I sigh in despair at the spot the mist had just faded from. Tati looks up at me with her slightly apologetic, slightly sympathetic look that she gives me whenever she somehow knows I'm upset, and then bats at my mouth signalling just why she was trying to get to me in the first place. I go to the kitchen and steam some broccoli, carrots, spinach, and squash and throw it into a blender, pureeing it to feed to her.

Tatiana Li Yin Zhang(2), a daughter of Hecate I found on a snow bank a year ago as a newborn. She was surrounded by a layer of magic that was protecting her a bit from the cold, and likely from monsters too. As soon as I touched the barrier it dissipated and in it's place was a note which I picked up in one hand while the other secured the infant to myself. The note explained who her mother was and how the father had abandoned the child there and Hecate was unable to directly deliver the infant anywhere, but had at least protected her in what minimal way she was permitted. It asked that who ever found her would take care of her or take her to someone who could.

There was no question about it. I took her directly to the nearest adoption center, which thank the gods was not very far as I was walking with a looming threat of a snow storm approaching. I filled out all the necessary reports and paperwork and they checked my records while I did so. They gave me a ride home and checked over my house while they were there. After that they allowed her to stay with me, and over the next several weeks they squared everything away so that now I was the sole parent, single father, of the infantile demigoddess.

I'm holding her as I spoon the mush into her mouth, which she happily slurps up and swallows as soon as the spoon is within reach of her tiny mouth. I smile down at her, but then frown as I think of Leo's reaction when he saw her. Why would he-?

I feel like all the blood in my veins have turned to ice water as the realization of what he must have thought hits me. From a distance, with her dark hair and dark eyes, Tati is often mistaken as my biological daughter. With how small she is it wouldn't be hard to mistake her as being 9 months or even younger. It's only up close that you can see her eyes are a purplish blue, not reddish brown, and that she's a year old already. But not at that distance...Leo must think I've had a child with some girl during all this time.

Tatiana starts fussing at me as she realized the spoon stopped moving. I snap out of it and continue feeding her. ' _Feed her first, lay her down for her nap, and take care of this misunderstanding after,'_ I resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) Chinese for little one (Google translate)
> 
> (2) Tatiana is the French version of the name Titania, the Queen of the Fairies from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream Li is from Chinese 理 "reason, logic", 立 "stand", 黎 "dawn, black", 力 "strength, power" (which is usually only masculine) or 丽 "beautiful" (usually only feminine)  
> Yin is from Chinese 银 "silver", 音 "sound" or 荫 "shade".
> 
>  
> 
> Got help with the Chinese name (Li Yin) from the purple monarch on FFN (Zhang Li Yin is one of her favorite singers and she said she could see Leo making fun of the middle name because it almost sounds like lying). As for the first name, I shudder every time I see it because I prefer the Russian version (Tatyana) but French was more appropriate in this instance than Russian and the name fit so well with her magic and a certain person with elvish-features who has captured the namer's heart.


	7. Misunderstandings Clarified

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 7: Misunderstandings Clarified**

Frank's POV:

' _Oh gods this was a terrible idea. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? I mean he moved out with Jason to get away from everyone right? And then after that IM the other day...'_ I think while standing on the front porch of the very person my thoughts are centered around, Tatiana gumming my thumb from her position cradled in my arms.

After laying Tatiana down for her nap that day I called up Fleecy and told her about what had happened. After taking one look at my face, I suppose she got all the answers she needed because next thing I knew she was giving me the address of Leo and Jason's home. It wasn't too far away, only about a day and a half's drive, so I packed up all of mine and Tati's stuff (always kept easily packable in case of a monster attack or some other reason to need to leave quickly) and as soon as she woke from her nap, I loaded her into the car and we took to the road, only stopping once on the side of the road for a quick nap (as well as once for a monster attack but that was quickly taken care of by shifting into a bear-which apparently Tati took great glee in if her bubbling laughter was anything to judge by).

Which leads me to now, where the door was now opening. The face behind the door however was not one I was expecting. Heck! Any face other than Leo's or Jason's would be one I hadn't been expecting! The door opened revealing Hazel. When she saw it was me she opened the door wider and stood there staring at me in shock.

"Who is it Haze? Oh- You know you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after all that! You couldn't even let us know about your wife or girlfriend or whatever? Are we just that distant of friends to you now? Do you not even think of us as friends anymore?" an angry Piper rattles on without even pausing for answers.

Finally I had had enough. "Please! If you just let me explain! It seems there's been some pretty big misunderstandings!" I shout in desperation.

"Misunderstandings! I'll give you 'misunder-'" Piper shouts as she starts to stomp out the front door before being cut off.

"What kind of misunderstandings?" Hazel cuts off her girlfriend as she also discreetly leans her arm against the doorframe, halting any forward progression of her girlfriend.

"Well for starters I'm not in any sort of relationship, nor have I had any sort of sexual relations with anybody," I stated firmly with a pointed look.

That certainly made Piper pause. "Then...how do you explain her?" she asked with palpable confusion. As I answered her Jason and Percy joined the two at the door, silently listening as well.

"She's my adopted year old demigoddess daughter that I'd found abandoned in a snow bank, and there was NO way I was just going to leave her there!" I answered. The four occupants of the doorway shared a silent conversation before simultaneously stepping aside to allow me entry with my daughter. I saw Tati's eyes glint and tried to give a shout in warning, but was half a second too late as suddenly everyone in the entryway-yes myself included-now looked to have had a rainbow drop on them. With a shout all the tie-dyed folks (including Nico, Reyna, and-surprisingly-Octavian who had just been coming down the stairs) turned to look at me with varying degrees of accusation. I sigh. "She's started experimenting with her powers. Often she'll mimic me with my animal shape shifting, but other times she's flooded, frozen, or burned sections of our house," I explain. At the confused and/or incredulous looks, I blink "Oh...I guess I forgot to mention, she's a daughter of Hecate. Hecate had set up a barrier to protect her from the cold when she saw little Tati's dad abandon her in the snow bank since she couldn't directly interfere. The barrier disappeared and was replaced with a note explaining everything…"I trail off at the end. I notice everyone staring at one spot, somewhere behind me so I turn around to see what's going on.

"So...she's...not your daughter?" Leo, who is standing in a doorway leading to another room, whispers, but it's so silent in the room it nearly sounds like a shout.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat I speak up. "No, not by blood, but legally she is. I took her directly to the nearest adoption center after I had found her," I choke out. Suddenly I feel my arms heating up and yelp before half-shifting my arms so that they are covered in thick reptilian skin as Tatiana bursts into flames in my arms-giggling maniacally, of course. "Really?! Two tricks in such a short time?!" to which I only receive more giggling, accompanied also by a few tentative chuckles, and some less tentative but more fond giggles from the male in front of me, who had come closer and extended his arms in silent question. Looking him up and down to be sure it really wouldn't do any damage, I nod and hand him Tati when he comes closer.

' _They look so beautiful together,'_ I think as I get lost in my thoughts. Not long after I get broken out of them when I hear laughter and I notice Leo is blushing and it is then that I realize I'd actually vocalized my thoughts on his beauty. I find myself blushing fiercely myself at this revelation.

~break~

The three of us walk into the living room and sit on the couch while all the others seemed to disperse and silently leave to go elsewhere. We spoke for a long time until we finally understood why the other had left.


	8. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this is the end of this story, but I still hope to hear from you all. And yes I have a tendency to be busy, and have a general dislike of having to form words, but this started as an exercise for myself to help me put my words together and form my thoughts into an understandable communication, and honestly it has helped. The person I had been co-writing a story with joined the navy back in December and as such we haven't been able to continue writing together so I currently don't have anything to write, but am open to any prompts or ideas (including from other fandoms granted that I know the fandom). Please keep me in mind (though don't expect a speedy turnover--I AM majoring in chemistry and have ADHD Inattentive Type, writing is a slow but necessary process for me).

_**EPILOGUE** _

Leo's POV:

I hear a crash from upstairs and chuckle at the thought of how just a year ago that had been me while Jason had been cleaning the house for a visit from his sister. It's weird to think that just about a year ago I thought I would never see Frank again, let alone have a chance with him. Now he's the one upstairs getting our daughter ready for her second birthday party while I'm cleaning and decorating the house.

Jason moved in with Percy and Nico, while Frank and Tatiana moved in with me. It's amazing how just one visit from one person could flip our lives around to be better than we ever dared to dream. We got the guys we hadn't dared to hope for-and a little something extra, I think with a smirk.

Before I can reminisce any further, I hear the doorbell ring. Outside are all our friends just as they were nearly a year ago with the addition of Jason...and Percy was a little rounder. I grin and welcome them inside with a flourish.

"Thanks for coming for Tati's second birthday! Especially since we couldn't be there for her first so this HAS to be SPECTACULAR!" All around me are chuckles and the sound of Jason and Nico scolding Percy into sitting down.

Then down the stairs come a flying Humming Bird being chased by an Eagle. They transform mid-flight-Frank catching Tati as he caught his balance on the ground.

"Well here's the birthday girl!" Frank proclaims with a grin.

And all I can think of is how surely glad I am the I had IM'd him even when I'd felt all hope was lost.

_**~~~THE END~~~** _


End file.
